Easter Chaos
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: What happens when the chibis of Chibi Land have Easter in Domino? People dressed in bunny sutis, eggs stolen, and utter madness!
1. Chibi Delivery

I know it's a bit early, but I decided to do a Easter fic, along with the chibis from Shadows, Chibis, and Sugar. Also, there will be a new chibi as well. What will happen in this complete and utter chaos? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

Kairi Lumina sat in her living area with her friend, Toby Dicey, who had moved to Domino from Salem, Massachusetts. The show, Whose Line is it Anyway was on, and they were laughing at the actors on the screen.

"Isn't this the best, Kairi?" Toby laughed, a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Just kicking back, watching TV, and no monsters or anything."

"Yup," Kairi agreed, nodding. Suddenly, a small knock was heard on her door. Quickly turning off the TV, Kairi stood up, and opened the door.

"Delivery for Kairi and Toby," a delivery man droned, holding a large crate with air holes. Kairi took hold of the crate, and signed the paper. The man tipped his cap, and left, muttering something.

"Hey, Toby," the girl called. "Help me with this, will ya?" Toby stood up from the couch, and walked over to the crate, his hands growing claws. Taking hold of the top of the box, he pulled hard. A small scratching was heard from inside of the crate. When Toby and Kairi removed the packaging foam, Kairi smiled, but Toby just stared.

Inside of the box were two children. One of them had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, while the other had messy brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Kairma!" Kairi squealed to the child, picking up the toddler, who hugged her.

"It's good to see you again, Kairi," the child replied, being lowered to the floor. The other child came out from the box, staring at Toby.

"Hi, I'm Toby!" it chanted, smiling. Toby fainted, but not completely. He stood up, shaking violently.

"How can you be me, when I'm me?" he asked, a confused look in his eyes.

"Toby, listen to me," Kairi replied slowly. "That child is your chibi, from Chibi Land." Toby burst out laughing, that is, until the chibi stomped on his foot. He screamed out in pain, hopping up and down.

"Why do I have a child that is so destructive?" he howled, rubbing his foot.

Sorry if this chapter was short, but the next chapters will be funnier, and will have some very strange things.

Review please!


	2. Bunny Suit Madness

The second chapter for Easter Chaos is now underway! Toby now has a chibi, but what can this child do? And what is Pegasus up to for Easter? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs, Kairi and Toby. Thank you.

"Sugar, sugar, sugar!" Stafon cheered, racing around Brian Berg's apartment, who arrived that morning. "Chocolate, pudding, candy!"

"Why do toddlers crave candy so much?" Brian groaned, slapping his forehead after he gave Stafon a chocolate bunny. Stafon hopped around his counterpart's legs like a rabbit, shouting, "Bunny, bunny, bunny!" _I hope the others aren't induced in this madness,_ he thought, looking out the window. How wrong he was.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

"Atemu, stop tearing up the couch!" Yami yelled at his chibi, Atemu, who was sugar-high, and was tearing the couch apart. Yugi and his chibi, C. Yugi, were coloring in the kitchen. "Yugi, help me out here!" Yugi stood up, hearing his partner's cries, and pried the child off the couch, which was now filled with large holes, pieces of stuffing scattered all across the floor.

"I sorry, Pharaoh," Atemu apologized, wrapping his arms around the Pharaoh's neck. Suddenly, the phone rang, causing Atemu to fall to the floor, dazed, but a bit scratched.

"Hello?" the former pharaoh asked, Kairi on the other line, with Toby and C. Toby running around, screaming like idiots.

"Pharaoh, call the others," Kairi whispered frantically, taking a hard blow to the head from C. Toby. "Ow. We have a problem."

"Is it Dartz and his chibi again?" Yami asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, it's worse," Kairi replied, a small piece of warning in her voice. "It's Pegasus and his chibi." On the other end, Atemu and C. Yugi screamed madly at the horrifying name.

"I'll call the others, and come down to the game shop," Yami quickly said, hanging up.

"Is something wrong, Kairi?" Toby asked, gnawing on a dog biscuit. Kairi sighed, and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

-**A few hours later, in front of the Game Shop**-

"Oh, we're going to have oodles of fun!" Pegasus squealed in his mighty gayness. The others rolled their eyes, stifling their giggles. "Isn't this going to be the best Easter ever?" The feminine cyclops smiled, as did the chibi version of the gay man.

"What's going to be so great about it?" Kairi snickered, covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

"I have something fun planned just for the kids!" Pegasus cried, racing into a bedroom, locking the door. The others stared at the door, leaning in as C. Pegasus put in a tape into the stereo. Suddenly, the music for the song, "Here Comes Peter Cottontail" filled the air as Pegasus entered the main area in a large bunny suit, complete with a fluffy tail. The group roared with laughter, including the former thief king, Bakura.

"That's just priceless!" he laughed, holding his gut. "I've got to get a picture of this, and sell it on eBay!" The chibis laughed harder than their counterparts as Pegasus then began to hop around, the song continuing to play. Then, things got even more hilarious when Pegasus began singing along to the Easter song.

"Dear Ra!" Kairi hee-hawed, pounding her fist onto the coffee table. "That's just too hilarious!" Toby, wanting to make it funnier, transformed into a werewolf, and began trying to bite the gay bunny on the butt, which he did, eventually. This scared Pegasus out of his mind, and he and his chibi hopped out the door, Toby chasing after them.

"Don't come back, you gay cycloptic bunny!" the werewolf roared, slamming the front door, while the others laughed their heads off.

What did you think? Was this funny, or what? What will happen as this crazy Easter goes on? Find out in chapter three, Stolen Eggs.

Review please!


	3. Stolen Eggs

The third chapter of Easter Chaos is now underway! After Pegasus's little…accident, it appears that there will be more chaos and silly things. What will happen? Read on, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, Kairi and Toby. Thank you.

The gang was still laughing their heads off after Pegasus's bunny suit mishap. Toby had transformed back into his crazy human self. Now, the gang relaxed, Toby and his chibi rolling around on the floor, giggling like school girls as they played like puppies.

"Boys can be so immature, don't you think?" Kairma asked Kairi, who nodded. The stereo played, on full blast, the song "Down With the Sickness", while Bakura, Ryou, and their chibis sang along to the lyrics. This gave Kairi the time to go and hide Easter eggs for the chibis. They were regular eggs, painted with dye that she had help on earlier, before Pegasus arrived. She took the carton, and headed to the park, leaving the others to sing and dance to Disturbed.

-**A few minutes later**-

The stereo was now playing Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley. The boy chibis danced with the girl chibis, while the teens watched the cuteness unfold. Kairi entered the game shop with the empty carton, and saw the chibis dancing the day away.

"Okay, guys!" she cheered, clapping to get the toddler's attention. "It's time for the Easter Egg Hunt!" The music stopped as the chibis cheered loudly, grabbing their baskets. Brian, Yugi, and Yami led the way to the park, the chibis marching along like a small parade.

-**Domino Central Park**-

"Alright, guys!" Yugi called, the chibis gathering around in a group. "Go and find you some Easter eggs!" The toddlers cheered again, and ran off in different directions to find the eggs. Little did they know was that a certain thief had already gotten to them first.

After a few minutes, the chibis ran up to their counterparts, while C. Bakura had to run up to Ryou instead of Bakura, crying.

"What's wrong, Atemu?" Yami asked, stroking his chibi's hair, trying to calm them down. Atemu looked up at the Pharaoh, teary-eyed.

"There aren't any eggs!" the child sobbed, burying his face into Yami's jacket. Bakura was standing there, whistling innocently, as if nothing was wrong. Everyone turned their eyes on him, anime veins popping out of their heads.

"What?" the thief asked, shrugging. Punches, kicks, and major yelling were thrown at the thief, who had indeed stolen the eggs. The chibis watched the fighting with interest, and Bakura lay in a crumpled heap, blood running down his face. Kairi bent down to his level, and slapped him.

"Don't ever do that again!" she cried, taking Kairma by the hand, and they all went back to the game shop, Bakura limping behind them, a small cut near his left eye.

What will happen now that the Easter Egg Hunt has been ruined? Will everyone know of the true reason for Easter? Find out in chapter four, Bible Lesson.

Review please!


	4. Bible Lesson

The fourth chapter of Easter Chaos is now underway! Bakura stole the Easter eggs, so the hunt was ruined. Now what is the gang to do to entertain the chibis? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, and my OCs, Kairi and Toby. Thank you.

-**Kairi's apartment**-

After the Great Egg Heist at the park, Kairi was growing angrier by the minute. Bakura now found himself in a corner like a child that was in trouble. He was most certainly in trouble, indeed. Yami had Yugi play Il Divo in the stereo to calm Kairi down from her anger. This calmed everyone down, since the music was calming and it took their breath away. Even Bakura perked up at the music while he sat in the corner, his eyes full of tears.

"Now then, I guess you're wondering what Easter really is about," Kairi explained, turning the music down, even though they could still hear it. The others nodded, and gathered around her as she continued. "Well, Easter is the day Jesus rose from the dead after being crucified on the cross, which was a most horrifying image to behold for his disciples. When he rose from the dead, Mary rejoiced when she saw him at his tomb. It was the most joyous day for his twelve disciples when they found out." The group applauded after she had finished her Bible speech. C. Toby made his way into the kitchen, and noticed a magnetic ribbon on the refrigerator. He took it off, and carried it to Kairi.

"What does this say?" he asked, his eyes wide with excitement. On the ribbon, it read, "Please support our troops." She told him.

"What does that mean?" Atemu asked, and Kairi stared at the ribbon.

"That means that the war that's going on in Iraq still hasn't stopped, and we need to support and pray to the troops that are stationed there," she explained, walking into the kitchen to place the ribbon back onto the fridge. She then noticed a picture of her and Toby together, pies in their faces, laughing. She sighed, and missed the good times back in America. She had a new family, now. Yami and the others were always there with her.

"Can I come out of time-out now?" Bakura inquired, his lower lip quivering. Toby, grinning devilishly, transformed into a werewolf once more, and began to claw at Bakura's shirt and skin, the former thief king screaming in pain as long scratches now lined his arms and chest.

"Bad Toby!" Kairi scolded him, pointing and shaking her finger at the werewolf, who whined like a dog being punished. "No treats for you tonight!"

What will happen as the madness goes on? Find out in chapter five, The Mystery of the Chocolate Bunny.

Review please!


	5. Mystery of the Chocolate Bunny Part I

The fifth chapter of Easter Chaos is now underway! What will happen as the madness goes on? Read on, and get involved with a mystery on the chibi's hands.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The chibis ran around wildly, the teens going haywire, trying to catch their toddlers. Kairma and Kairi reunited first, and the others slowly followed, save for Toby and his chibi.

"Man, mine acts like he has a sugar rush," Toby panted, taking hold of his chibi by the arm. "You behave yourself, now, while I go get the others a snack." Toby then made his way to the kitchen. After a few minutes, a loud, piercing scream filled the air, startling the chibis.

"This chocolate bunny's been murdered!" Toby cried, racing out of the room with a chocolate bunny, its head bitten off. He waved it around like a crazed freak, his eyes wide with fear. Many murmurs and giggles filled the air as Toby continued to wave the beheaded chocolate bunny around. "Someone must have done it while the chibis were running around! But who?" Atemu waddled over to Toby, inspecting the chocolate bunny.

"I'm on the case!" he announced, taking out a bubble pipe from his cloak. Yami stared down at his chibi, who was now behaving like Sherlock Holmes, while the other chibis giggled. "Only one of you could have done the deed, but whom?" He walked around the room, pointing at the possible suspects, which included the teens.

What will happen as the interrogations begin? Find out in chapter six, The Mystery of the Chocolate Bunny Part II.

Review please!


	6. Mystery of the Chocolate Bunny Part II

The sixth chapter of Easter Chaos is now underway! Who could have done the deed of murdering a chocolate bunny by decapitating it? Read on as the chibis take the case!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Now then," Atemu began, pulling the bubble pipe out of his mouth in order to speak. "Which one of you murdered this poor chocolate bunny?"

"Kairi?" Kairma asked, pointing at her counterpart. The other chibis did the same, each one point to their counterparts.

"In order to get the full facts, we must interrogate each of you individually," Thief King Bakura explained. "Starting with…Kairi!" Beads of sweat dripped off the girl's brow as she was led away by Thief King Bakura and Atemu.

"Now then," Kairma whispered, taking out a bubble pipe of her own. "Did you, or did you not murder the chocolate bunny?" Kairi shook her head, a few tears in her eyes. Her own chibi, interrogating her.

"I ask you again. Did you, or did you not murder the chocolate bunny?"

"I told you that I didn't," Kairi replied softly, bowing her head.

"I see," Atemu replied. "Where were you before Toby discovered the decapitated chocolate delicacy?"

"I was in my room, taking a nap," Kairi replied simply, Kairma circling the chair that the victim was in.

"A likely story!" she yelled, coming up closer to Kairi's face. "And why were you taking a nap, anyway?" Kairi's eyes filled with more tears as Kairma stared hard at her.

"I'm just saying that I didn't bite its head off!" she sobbed, and Kairma and Atemu comforted her before letting her go back into the living room.

"Brian, you're next."

What will happen as Brian is interrogated by the chibis? Who did murder the bunny? Find out in chapter seven!

Review please!


	7. Mystery of the Chocolate Bunny Part III

The seventh chapter of Easter Chaos is now underway! This is the last part to the mystery of who killed the chocolate bunny, and then, the next chapter shall be the last. Sorry! Anyway, Brian gets interrogated by the chibis, but who really murdered the poor bunny? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Brian, you're next." Those words rang through the teen's head like an angry bee that was buzzing around wildly to protect its hive. As he was led away by Stafon and Kairma, he looked back at the rest of them, and gulped, a lump in his throat.

"Now then, Brian," Kairma whispered, puffing out bubbles out of her bubble pipe. "What do you know of the murder?"

"Well, someone bit the chocolate bunny's head off, I know that," Brian replied. "All I know is that I didn't do it."

"Then, who do you know that would do such a thing?" Atemu inquired, leaning near Brian's face. This went on for about two hours with the others, who either sat in the wooden chair nervously, or on the verge of tears, since the chibis proved no mercy.

-**After the many interrogations**-

"We have come to the conclusion of who murdered the chocolate bunny!" Thief King Bakura announced proudly, the others sitting before them. "The true murderer is…Toby!" All eyes were fixed on Toby as he made his way over to the chibi.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked sheepishly, fumbling his fingers. Kairma held up the chocolate bunny, and had Toby open his mouth.

"You see?" she laughed. "His bite mark. That's proof that he decapitated it!" Toby growled as Kairi placed the eleven-year old boy into time-out.

"I'm a dunce," he muttered, turning away.

The last chapter is next! What will happen now that the mystery is solved? Find out in chapter eight!

Review please!


	8. Stricken

I'm sorry about the long wait. School has been a pain. Anyway, the final chapter of Easter Chaos is now underway! What will happen as the gang's Easter celebrations come to an end? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the chibis. Thank you.

After a long, hilarious day of Pegasus in a bunny suit, a chocolate bunny murder, and other funny things, they unwound by listening to a few CDs that Kairi brought from America, including a Disturbed CD, which got Bakura and his chibi moving. Suddenly, Kairi and Brian's eyes sparkled brightly after the song, Stricken, ended.

"I have an idea!" Brian shouted joyously, whispering the plan to the other band members. They all nodded, and smiled, while the chibis wanted to know what was going on.

-**Domino Stadium**-

Backstage, the band members, including Toby and Bakura, tuned their guitars, or checked the sound system. Ryou and the chibis were out in the audience, while the other stands remained empty. A booming voice, which was Toby, rang out in the entire stadium.

"**Ladies and gentlemen!**" it shouted. "**I present to you…The Dueling Death Roses, singing Stricken!**" A large explosion filled the air as the band members walked out onstage, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Toby gripping electric or bass guitars. Joey took his position behind the drums, while Kairi and Brian went behind microphones. The guitarists began to play, as did Joey.

Kairi:

**_You walk on like a woman in suffering,_**

_**Won't even bother now to tell me why.**_

_**You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment.**_

_**Leaving me broken another time.**_

_**You come one like a bloodstained hurricane.**_

_**Leave me alone, let me be this time.**_

**_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption._**

_**I don't want to mention, the reason I know.**_

All:

**_That I am stricken and can't let you go._**

_**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know,**_

_**That I am crippled by all that you've done.**_

_**Into the abyss will I run.**_

Brian:

**_You don't know what your power has done to me._**

_**I want to know if I'll heal inside.**_

_**I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen,**_

_**Seeing you laughing another time.**_

_**You'll never know how your face has haunted me.**_

_**Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses,**_

**_Leaving me breathless, the reason I know. _**

All:

**_That I am stricken and can't let you go._**

_**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know,**_

_**That I am crippled by all that you've done.**_

_**Into the abyss will I run.**_

Kairi:

**_Into the abyss will I run!_**

They sang the first part and the chorus again, and when they ended, Ryou and the chibis exploded into applause. The band members bowed, and they walked offstage, the full moon shining brightly upon them.

Did you like it? Great ending, eh?

Review please!


End file.
